theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 110 - Snails can't dance! Transcript
(The episode begins in the Snail-Clubhouse here at Snail-Park one morning. All 22 Snails are sitting around the table relaxing and Black Snail is dancing on the table) Black Snail: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! Daniel: Yes Black Snail we know that you're a great dancer. Rocky: But... Everybody knows that snails can't dance. Pat: Ookyoo. Black Snail: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Micheal: Seriously who invited the Black Snail into our clubhouse? Victoria: Shouldn't he come back to us snails sometime when we visit him? Eugene: That Black Snail belongs here with us now. Sweet Sue: Yeah now that he's out of the Bikini Bottom Cemetery which is a spooky place. Pat: Ookyoo. Black Snail: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Edward: I know we are the 26 snails but come on. Some of them can't talk. Penney: Especially with snail like us. Get it? Petey: Maybe we should learn the Black Snail how to talk like we do. Mary: Melsee! I always wanted to learn how to make a snail talk. Muffsies: I know. Like... how can we make him talk? Pat: Ookyoo. Foofie: Perhaps this is the time for learning the Black Snail how to talk. Billy: Good idea, gang. We should help this Black Snail talk like us. Little Dollar: This could be one serious talk. Yo-yo: At least I know how to write a poetry of a Black Snail. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Black Snail: Reooooooooooooooooow!!! Gary: Yes Black Snail! We haven't even showed you around our clubhouse since we got scared of monsters again. Snellie: There's more monsters we snails are afraid of. Lary: And Trench Monsters are even more scary than you, Black Snail. Black Snail: Reoooooooooooooooooow!!! Boss: There's nothing more scarier than the monsters we know. Spike: That Black Snail has got dancing skills. Dan: But he'll never learn once we can get him to talk. Boss: Let's see if we can get this particular Black Snail how to talk like us snails. (Suddenly, we hear Pearl off-screen bawling, crying and sobbing into tears outside) Pat: Ookyoo? Boss: Easy Runt. It's not all that bad. Gary: That wasn't me, Boss. Dan: The tears are coming from that door! Spike: I wonder who that could be. Petey: Go see who it is. Gary: I'll get it!! (Gets up from around the table and slithers toward the door and opens it and there stood Mr. Krabs' daughter crying out her tears who is Pearl Krabs) Pearl! Don't cry! You're fludding our clubhouse! (But Pearl kept on crying, Bawling and sobbing filling her tears inside the clubhouse) Pearl: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! HA HAH!!! (All 23 Snails got wet from Pearl's big tears from her eyes as they're clubhouse got fludded) Gary: Hey Boss, What's wrong with Pearl? Boss: Aww she's just upset because somebody teased her which made the whale cry like a baby. Pearl: No. That's not it! The problem is that I can't dance! Snellie: You can't dance? Daniel: That's awful! Boss: Don't worry, Whale! We'll teach ya! Pearl: (Started crying again) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Spike: QUIET! Before we bully snails give you something you could really cry about! Dan: Yeah. There are three of us Bully Snails. Me, Spike and our Boss. (But Pearl kept on crying, Bawling and sobbing until the Black Snail slithers to her while getting off the table) Black Snail: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Pearl: (Got surprised and stopped crying) AHH! The Black Snail! Do you know that will do to my completion? People will mistake me from a planet terrarium? Petey: What do you mean by planet terrarium? Pat: Ookyoo. Pearl: I... Don't... Know. Mary: You don't know how to dance because somebody teased you. Muffsies: Like... This is serious. Pearl: Tell me about it. Gary: Don't worry, Pearl. We'll take you to the prom so that we snails can teach you how to dance. Pearl: But I can't go, Gary. They'll kick me off the most freakishly prom night in the year book community. Little Dollar: Hey you're right. We've got to find somebody who knows how to dance. Yo-yo: Which one of the lucky citizens is a great dancer in Bikini Bottom? Snellie: Maybe we should go and tell Squidward. He's a good dancer! Lary: More than any other dancers from the prom. Pearl: Oh Uncle Squiddy... A dancer? Foofie: Of course, ma'am. Rocky: Don't worry, Pearl. We snails are dancing experts. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Squidward's Tiki Easter Head Island house where Squidward is taking some dancing lessons and all 23 snails and Pearl come to see him) Pearl: Squidward!? Squidward: Huh? What? (Stops dancing) What do you want? Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Pearl: (Picks up Gary, Snellie and Lary) These snails here wanted to learn how to dance like you uncle squiddy. Squidward: Why should the mondrill mutts dance like me? Snails can't dance. Not as they're good dancers like me. (Pearl puts down Gary, Snellie and Lary) Black Snail: (In Miss Scary's Voice) Hey! I know how to dance! But it's going to be harder than we thought. (All 22 Snails saw what the Black Snail said) Gary: (To the Black Snail) You can talk! Snellie: But why? Lary: Yeah. He'll explain all that later. Black Snail: I can dance and talk at the same time now can't I? Boss: Yeah. You wish that you can talk before you say something now can you? Pat: Ookyoo. Squidward: How would you snails suppose to compare to dance with Pearl? Mary: Excuse an wa! I have the answer to that dancing problem. Pearl: What? Mary: I have no idea. (All 22 Snails fell down) Victoria: Don't tell me you forgot the answer to our dancing problems. Sweet Sue: Yeah. We snails don't know how to dance too. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Boss: C'mon Mary. At least remember something. Petey: Please tell us. Billy: Think! Think! Think! Mary: Sponge. Doing the sponge. Now I remember! We snails have to dance the same way SpongeBob did at the prom. Gary: Great idea, Mary. We will call this dance doing the snails! Squidward: But snails can't dance. Black Snail: I use to be. Daniel: Doing the snails! I like it! A dance move where we snails do best. Edward: Yes indeed. Everyone except all the fishes in town of Bikini Bottom. Penney: He's right we need some dancing lessons on that move first you know. Gary: Alright you guys. Time for step #1. Learn how to do the snails dance. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 23 snails and Pearl inside SpongeBob's Pineapple house where SpongeBob taught them how to do the snails dance) SpongeBob: Doing the snails dance is very simple like doing the sponge, Gary. Watch closely. (Does the Sponge dance) First you take your leg. (Does so. All 23 Snails take their slithery bodies and does what SpongeBob does) Gary: You mean like this? SpongeBob: Yeah. That's right. Next you stick it in the air. (Does so as all 23 snails follows what he does) Then you take the other leg and hang it right up in the air. (Does so as all 23 snails lift there slithery bottoms in the air) Next you twisted yourself around. (Does so as all 23 snails twisted themselves around) And get a great big luge. (Does so as all 23 snails snails followed what he does) And then bounce yourselves while dancing to the rhythm. (All 23 Snails started to bounce on their slithery bottoms and their snail bodies. And Pearl started bouncing too as well) Gary: How's this SpongeBob? SpongeBob: That's it! Now you're doing the snails! Pearl: I'm doing it too! SpongeBob: Great, Pearl. Keep it up while you're in the dance floor. Mary: Thank you, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: (Laughs) Anytime snails. Anytime. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to the Snail-Clubhouse where Pearl's getting dressed while wearing a pink dress to the dance. And all 23 snails saw her with their very own eyes) Boss: Say! Nice pink dress. For a teenage whale! Pearl: Thanks! My dad designs this for me when I went to the prom with SpongeBob. Daniel: The prom is at the high school that you live in. Little Dollar: Wait until the ladies get a load of our snail dance. Yo-yo: Oh yes. Dancing with you will be a perfect prom in the Bikini Bottom High School. Pearl: Well at least no one will know you snails are talking. Now listen up. I just want to get through at this dance just before night falls in the even. I want to go to the prom get my picture taken and I want to dance okay... (Gary took out a notepad and writes it all down with all down with a pencil. Later, that evening when night time comes Pearl said everything Gary wrote down in his notepad) And I want a drink punch with my friends. And don't do that thing you're always doing. Dan: Hey, Pearl! Our limousine awaits! Pearl: (Claps excitedly) A Limo!! Why didn't you say so?! I love limousines! (Runs out of the clubhouse and gets in the limousine) Boss: C'mon Fellas. Let's get in the Limousine and get this dance party started. Lary: Yeah. We feel like a party animal! Black Snail: I like to dance! Snellie: Yaaay! Gary: Let's go! (All 23 Snails slithered out of the clubhouse, get inside the limousine and sits next to Pearl as the limousine started in engine and drives to the Bikini Bottom High School dance in the gym as the scene cuts to that place where Pearl and all 23 snails come in and saw all the fish folk dancing to the music. Gary takes out the notepad of what he wrote down) Well I guess the first thing we should do is... (Camera flashes on all 23 snails and Pearl) Pearl: Yaaay! My second prom picture! Boss: Uh... Don't you mean our snails' first prom picture? Pearl: (Sees Gary as he puts away his notepad inside his shell) Let's get this over with. (Walks to the photo booth) C'mon, Gary! Gary: Be right there! (All 23 Snails slithered toward the photo booth really fast and standed next to Pearl and near the camera where the camera man is taking pictures) Camera Man: Okay guys, say... All 23 Snails: Cheese!!! (Camera Man clicks on the camera as it flashes on all 23 snails and Pearl again) Camera Man: Snails said cheese! Honestly I don't know why snails can talk! Spike: Well I think that was pretty ridiculous. Victoria: Tell me about it. Judy: (Off-Screen) Look it's Pearl! Jenny: (Off-Screen) Hi, Pearl! Pearl: Snails, here come my friends. Go get me some punch. Mary: We're on it, Pearl! Pat: Ookyoo! (All 23 Snails slithered toward the fruit punch bowl to go get some punch) All 23 Snails: Meooooow! Girls: (Off-Screen) Hi, Pearl! Pearl: Hi, girls! (Pearl's friends Judy, Jenny, Amy, Jenna, and Julie showed up by walking to Pearl who smiled) Judy: You finally made it to the Bikini Bottom High School dance. Jenny: All the teenagers in High School are dancing. Amy: And our boyfriends are here to come and dance with us. Pearl: Really? Wow! Judy: So... Like where's your date, Pearl? We're dying to meet em. Pearl: They're over at the Punch Bowl getting me some punch. Julie: Ooh. Aren't those 23 snails I saw? Jenny: They're really cute! Pearl: Oh yes! I mean oh no. (All 23 Snails grabbed all 30 cups and scoops em all up with fruit punch as they slithered back to Pearl and her friends. They saw the girls with their eyes) Gary: Why Pearl's friends and madams what a surprise. Snellie: Hi there, girls. Lary: Yeah, hi just made it to the prom tonight. Daniel: Great party huh? Little Dollar: I'm thinking you gorgeous ladies wanted some fruit punch. Yo-yo: There's plenty more where that came from dudets. Pat: Ookyoo. Pearl: (Laughs) Amy: Did those snails just talked again? Pearl: No. They're just handed me and you girls some punch one for each of us. Judy: Really? Thanks all of you snails! (All 23 Snails handed Pearl, Judy, Jenna, Amy, Julie and Jenny some fruit punch as they take a sip of it) Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Black Snail: Reooooow!!! (Then all 23 snails, Pearl and her friends saw all the boyfriends and one ex-boyfriend who's long, tan and handsome) Judy: Ooh. Boys are here. Pearl: Ooh! Petey: What is it, Pearl? Mary: Is something the matter? Gary: Hey Pearl, who's that guy with the glasses and it's really bald? Pearl: It's my Ex-boyfriend. "Octavius Rex". A.K.A. Long, Tan and handsome. Octavius Rex: Meep. Victoria: Another Ex-boyfriend for the fishes or anchovies. Mary: (To Pearl) You have an Ex- boyfriend. I have an Ex- boyfriend. Boss: It's like we are relayed to each other! Micheal: Wow there are so many Ex-boyfriends and Ex-girlfriends in the sea. Eugene: That's mutiny! Sweet Sue: You said it, Eugene. Muffsies: But I think those boys think they are good dancers at High School. Pat: Ookyoo. (Music begins playing) Daniel: The music is starting. Judy: Ooh I love this dance! Amy: Let's dance! (All 23 Snails and Pearl went to the dance floor) Rocky: Ready?! (He and all 22 snails begin to dance) Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Pearl: Snails what are you doing dancing like that? Can't you see everyone here is doing "The Whack"? (All 23 Snails stopped dancing and saw all the fish folk from high school doing their dance called "The Whack") Gary: The Whack? Snellie: We snails can't do that! Lary: The Whack is not our dance move. Foofie: I agree with all of you snails. Boss: We can and we will. Just leave this dance to us snails. Pearl: Are you sure you can do this? (All 23 Snails does the whack on Pearl but jumps onto her nose instead making her go jump into the air and crushes one of the fishes by making them slip through the table wrecking all the food and ruined the artist fish's painting) Artist: AAAAAH! (Runs away and jumps into the trash can. All the high school fishes started to run and panic except for Pearl's friends) Billy: Why's everybody running and screaming in panic? Daniel: I guess they don't like us snails doing the whack. Little Dollar: We need to do better than that dance. Yo-yo: Yeah we need some singing and dancing to the music. Pat: Ookyoo. Micheal: I've got an idea! Black Snail put another record in for our dance would ya? Black Snail: You bet! Penney: We haven't finished our dance yet! Edward: This is going to be really good! Pearl: Ooh. I remember this dance! We can do the snails! Like doing the sponge! All 22 Snails: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Let's really dance! (Black Snail puts in the doing the snails dance record in) Judy, Amy, Julie, Jenna and Jenny: Oh no!! Fred: Not doing the sponge dance! Anything but that! (The "Sonic Boom" music begins as somebody like the Black Snail put in that record) Lady: Alright all of you invertebrates. We're gonna teach you how to do... the snails! (All 23 Snails and Pearl began to dance to that music while the electric guitar from the record plays) All the People: The Snails!?!? Billy Fishkins: Meep? Bryan Flounder: Meep? Music: "Doing the Snails!" Ladies Chorus: (Singing) They can stroll they can fly, they can reach the other side of the rainbow. It's all right take a chance 'cause there is no circle stands that they can handle! When you use your life! (Gary and all 21 of his Snail-Friends take their slithery bodies and they stick it in the air. Then they lift their slithery bottoms in the air) Do the Snails! Do the Snails! Do the Snails! Running is to run in motion! (All 23 Snails twisted themselves around in circle a get a great big luge and then they bounce themselves like a ball while bouncing on their slithery bottoms. Pearl started to bounce to while Doing the Sponge then the fish folk started injuring themselves) Do the Snails! Do the Snails! Do the Snails! Save the planet from disaster! (The fish folk of high school continued to injure themselves as they can't do the snails dance like all 23 snails and Pearl) Nancy Suzy Fish: (Got bumped by an anchovie and spilled Fruit Punch by splashing into his face) Evelyn: (Stick her leg up into the air but falls down) Whoooooa! Billy Fishkins: (Takes the other leg and hang it right there but breaks his leg instead and falls down. All 23 Snails and Pearl continued bouncing while doing the sponge) Anchovie: Oh ohh ohh ohh ohh ohhh ohh ohh ohh ohh whooa! (Bouncing everywhere and jumps out from the window) Octavius Rex: (To Pearl) Meep meep. Pearl: (To Octavius Rex while dancing by doing the snails) Get lost pizza topping! Can't you see I'm doing the snails! (Smiles. Electric Guitar Solo) Ladies Chorus: (Singing) They can jump to the light! It's a super snail flight! Gotta keep it going! (Anchovies knocked themselves down like a domino and into a football player. Billy Fishkins tries to get his broken legs by dragging himself on the ground and the fish ladies got tied themselves on the knot while choking and running. Then Bryan Flounder and Lenny ran into each other getting their faces and their bodies mixed up) Do the Snails! Do the Snail! Do the Snails! Running is to run in motion! Do the Snails! Do the Snails! Do the Snails! Save the planet from disaster! (Amy runs as the big orange dances to the rhythm chasing her. The doctors started to carry the injured fishes to the Bikini Bottom Hospital as all the High School fish continues injuring themselves in panic even Pearl's friends) Do the Snails! Do the Snails! Do the Snails! Spinning through the world in motion! Do the Snails! Do the Snails! Do the Snails! Save the planet from disaster! (All 23 Snails continued bouncing here and there and everywhere around Pearl while she claps choose Gary as a bouncing ball a shooting him as a basket. Gary swishes inside the basket ball hoop as the home team scores then all 23 snails and Pearl out of here while in the angry mob) All 23 Snails and Pearl: They love us! Ladies Chorus: (Singing) Do the Snails! Do the Snails! Do the Snails!!! Do the Snails! Do the Snails! Do the Snails!!! (Music fades out) All 23 Snails and Pearl: Yaaaay! We're popular! (The mob puts them down as they got out of High School dance and the people went back inside angrily) Fish: Hey all you 23 snails! Go wreck someone else's prom will ya? (Closes the door as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 23 snails and Pearl heading to Mr. Krabs' anchor house that night) Edward: Gee wiz, Pearl we're sorry that you got kicked out of High School Dance again. Penney: Yeah it didn't turned out like it planned tonight y'all. Pearl: Oh Don't worry snails. I knew we had this plan all along. But as far as disasters go that was really fun? (Picks up Gary but Mr. Krabs opens the door and spots all 23 snails and Pearl) Mr. Krabs: Ah-ha! (Pearl got freaked out as all 23 snails gasps) Keep away from me precious little flower! (Pearl gasps) You almost stepped on it. (Sees the seaflower and rakes it) Pearl: Oh daddy. well good night my favorite pet snails. (Notices the snails aren't moving in a stand still) Gary? (Sighs then smiles and walks back inside the anchor house) Mr. Krabs: Thanks for taking Pearl to the prom me snails. (Winks. Then he walks back in the anchor house and closes the door. Then all 23 snails started to move again and sighs deeply and then SpongeBob came in toward all 23 snails on screen) SpongeBob: Oh there you are my little guys! It's getting late! Shall I offer you snails some dinner while we get ready ourselves for beddy bye!? All 23 Snails: Meow! SpongeBob: You snails sure come in handy. (Laughs. SpongeBob's laughing continues. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's Pineapple House early that night. SpongeBob is sleeping so peacefully on his bed while Gary is writing his favorite snail journal of what he and his Snail-Friends did today and while all the snails are sleeping over for the night) Boss: Phew. What a day. At least we snails know how to dance huh. Spike: Yeah. Except for the part where fish injure themselves. Dan: Hey Gary, won't we ever dance again? Gary: Of course we can boys, we had fun dancing with Pearl for her prom night. Micheal: Yeah! Victoria: Yeah! Eugene: Yeah! Penney: Yeah! Sweet Sue: Yeah! Edward: Yes indeed! Pat: Ookyoo. Daniel: I love a happy ending while we dance to the music Rocky: We even got a new dance move together on our own. Muffsies: Is Squidward right? Aren't we snails good dancers or what? Mary: Oui, we are good dancers in Bikini Bottom. Foofie: I couldn't agree more ma'am. Petey: Me too. Wasn't wroth it. Billy: Even people like the fishes can do the sponge or the snail dances. Little Dollar: He's right. Yo-yo: We'll make sure the people get well sooner or later. Gary: We absolutely had fun today at the dance didn't we you guys? And I bet tomorrow will be even better. Don't you think? Snellie: You sure said the words, Gary. Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. Boss: Well good night, Fellas. All Snails: Good night, Boss. (All 23 Snails fell fast asleep as we zoom out of SpongeBob's Pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Squidward: And Squidward! Guess what? I'm going to practice my clarinet recydile! And show the world that I'm good! Gary: I don't know, Squidward but you better be careful not to lose it or you'll end up like a down poor person. My Snail-Friends and I are counting on you. Gary and Snellie: Next! "Squidward's run away Clarinet!" See ya then!!! Category:List of season five transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts